A sad day
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Set in the episode 'Oh my Maya'.Zack/London. Probably two-shot.
1. London's POV

**It's my first suite life story. This is a Zack/London pairing based on the episode ''Oh my Maya''.**

**London's POV:**

I was reading a magazine in my room when I heard a knock.

I answered and standing there was Zack.

_Great just when I was trying to **not** think about him._

You might not know this but I, London Tipton, have recently started to fall in love with Zack Martin. And apparently he was starting to fall in love with that Maya girl. She's really sweet but I can't help but hate her.

Anyway, back to the fact that Zack is standing right in front of me with his '' I've got an idea'' look on his face.

I just hope it has nothing to do with helping him with Maya.

Shoot, he's begging me to help him with Maya. I know my wish to end up with him is hopeless and I only want him to be happy so as much as it hurts, I agree to help him.

London: (sigh) ''kay.''

Zack: (smile) '' London you are the best.''

_Really, then why don't you pick me?_

Zack: '' So what you will need to do is pretend that you're my ex girlfriend.''

My heart skeaped a beat.

_Come on girl, get a hold of yourself, he just said **ex** gilrfriend._

London: '' Umm... okay but why?.''

Zack: '' Cause this way you can pretend that I am the best boyfriend you ever had!''

_You would be the best boyfriend I would ever have._

Zack: '' And I would like you to say that I'm respectful, loving, sweet and very non-playerish.''

London: ''In other words, you want me to lye.''

Zack:'' **HEY**...Ya!.''

London: (giggle) ''Fine.''

**Later, on the sky deck...**

I was waiting for Zack to say my cue.

Zack: ''...just ask anyone.''

That's my cue. It's show time.

London: '' Oh, there you are Zacky Poo!''

_Wow, that wasn't expected. But if we really had a relationship, I would have called him that for sure. It just feels so right to nickname him._

London: '' I just wanted to say that you were the best boyfriend I ever had!''

_Oh come on heart, don't skeap a beat everytime I say boyfriend when I'm talking about Zack...ah shoot, you did it again._

London:'' So respectful, loving, sweet and very non-playerish.''

Zack:'' Oh oh, well thank you London. What an unexpected yet entirely accurate compliment.''

_Oh my gosh, he touched my back. I can't help be giggle like the stupid girl I am._

Maya:''Really, you two dated?''

London: ''We sure did.''

I give him two amical punches on the shoulder and right after he put his arm aroud my shoulder and squeezed.

_Oh my gosh, I swear I could melt right now!_

Maya:''That's so weird because the other day when I asked you about him, you said and I quote ''arrh''.

_**Flashback...**_

Maya:'' Hey London.''

London:''Oh hey Maya.''

Maya:''Umm...can I ask you something?''

London:''Sure, what is it.''

Maya:'' I would like to know how Zack is.''

My first reaction was...

London:''Arrh.''

Not an other girl crushing on the man of my dreams. I find it discusting cause they know nothing about him except for the fact that he is a hottie. They are all so superficial. I know that sounds weird coming from me.

_**End of flashback...**_

_Oh no, Zack will want to stop being friend with me because he will think that I said that about him._

Zack:'' You asked about me.''

Maya:''Well when I first met you I admit I thought you were kind of cute.''

Zack:'' You thought I was cute.''

_I really don't wanna have to see that. And I really want to kick her butt. Okay London, it's time for the dumb act. Zack will think that you're stupid enough to believe your own lie._

London:'' Wait a second. Did you just called my man cute?''

Zack:'' London!''

London:''Are you trying to move in on him?''

Zack:''London!''

London:''Honey, hold my earings, I'm about to throwdown.''

I tried to punch her but Zack took me by the waist and started to pull me

back. He even lefted me.

_Wow, his arms around my waist...and he is so strong! I think I could pass out. __Okay, I need to keep my mind on something else._

And that's why I started to insult him.

**Later...**

Now I need to act like Marcus's wife. I decided to act again like I was believing my own lie so nobody would be suspicious about earlier. Now that I'm done here, I'll just go cry my eyes out in my room. That has been a sad day!

**End of this POV. Tell me what you think and if you want me to write a second chapter that would be the same situation but in Zack's POV.**

**-My ;)**


	2. Zack's POV

**Zack's POV:**

Cody: ''You're in looove! Zacky loves Maya.''

Zack: ''Hey, I do not. Love is a very strong word reserved for the special things in life like... _London..._like the Red Sox and...

I don't even remember what I said after that. I started thinking about London like I always do since we came on this boat. Yep, that's true, I, Zack Martin is in love with London Tipton. How much? Well, lets just say that in comparison of what I feel for London, Maddie was just a crush, a big crush but still a crush. But I know that I have no chance with her and Maya is the only girl who I'm really crushing on since I fell for London so I'm not gonna let her slip...Oh no! I will need the help of my angel for that. So much for trying not to think about her.

**Outside of London's room...**

I knocked on her door. She opened looking as beautiful as she always is. Lets not be distracted. I gave her my ''I've got an idea'' look. I told her that I wanted her help with Maya.

London: (sigh) ''kay.''

Zack: (smile) '' London you are the best.''

_I really think so. No one in this world is better then her. Come on Zack, stay focused._

Zack: '' So what you will need to do is pretend that you're my ex girlfriend.''

_I wish my plan would be to pretend that she's my girlfriend but that would not help me with Maya._

London: '' Umm... okay but why?.''

Zack: '' Cause this way you can pretend that I am the best boyfriend you ever had!''

_If only that would be true._

Zack: '' And I would like you to say that I'm respectful, loving, sweet and very non-playerish.''

London: ''In other words, you want me to lye.''

_Ouch...that hurts but I guess she's right._

Zack:'' **HEY**...Ya!.''

London: (giggle) ''Fine.''

_Oh I love her giggle... and everything about her. STAY FOCUSED._

**Later, on the sky deck...**

I was talking with Maya and I said ''...just ask anyone.'' That's at this moment that London started her acting.

London: '' Oh, there you are Zacky Poo!''

_Wow, that was not expected. But I love hearing her say that. _

London: '' I just wanted to say that you were the best boyfriend I ever had!''

_I wish I was._

London:'' So respectful, loving, sweet and very non-playerish.''

_If only I was those things, maybe I would stand a chance with her. Who am I kidding, nobody is good enough for her. Focus Zack!_

Zack:'' Oh oh, well thank you London. What an unexpected yet entirely accurate compliment.''

_I can't help myself but touch her back. Her skin is so soft... FOCUS DUDE!_

Maya:''Really, you two dated?''

London: ''We sure did.''

She give me two amical punches on the shoulder and I profit of the moment to put my arm around her shoulders and squeeze.

_It feels like she belongs in my arms. I wanna hold her close for the rest of my life._

Maya:''That's so weird because the other day when I asked you about him, you said and I quote ''arrh''.

_Ouch, my heart hurts so bad. I need to control myself to restrain the tears from falling down. Think about something else dude... oh yeah I was forgetting about Maya._

Zack:'' You asked about me.''

Maya:''Well when I first met you I admit I thought you were kind of cute.''

Zack:'' You thought I was cute.''

London:'' Wait a second. Did you just called my man cute?''

_What is she doing?Not that I don't like that, in fact I LOVE that! But she's not dumb enough to believe her own act, right?_

Zack:'' London!''

London:''Are you trying to move in on him?''

Zack:''London!''

London:''Honey, hold my earings, I'm about to throwdown.''

_She called me honey! Man, DO NOT grin like a fool!_

London tried to punch Maya but I took her by the waist and started pulling her back. I then lifted her but that wasn't hard at all. She's so weightless. I then came out of my daydream when she started insulting me. That hurts...again.

**Later...**

London had to pretend to be Marcus's wife and she started to believe her own acting like before so I guess it meant nothing. But I know she's not stupid enough to really believe her characters, maybe she just find that funny and I gotta admit it is. But that's London, she's always funny and everything else I need. I'll just go in my room now to, believe it or not, cry my eyes out. That has been a sad day!

**So what do you think? I think I did a great job on that story but maybe I'm wrong. You tell me!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
